Before Frozen, Agnarr and Iduna fanfiction
by Louise114
Summary: My story was written after Frozen II, it is based on the relationship between the king and the queen of Arendelle, Agnarr and Iduna. How has their friendship become a passionate love story? Have they always been in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome !**

**If you are here, I guess that's because, like me, you find that the parents of Elsa and Anna, Agnarr and Iduna, are very interesting characters who deserve to be more developed. If you've ever seen Frozen II, you know they're more present in this than in the first one. However, and although I was delighted to know a little bit more about their story, I found that they would have a lot of potential and I hope that wholeheartedly they will be even more present in the third movie, if Disney ever makes us a gift of another one. **

**For those who have not seen the movie, I really recommend it. I loved the first without worshiping it, the story was interesting and the songs were very good. But Frozen II is really a crush, I'm not an animated film lover in general, but the story is captivating, the characters are endearing, deep, the design is absolutely incredible, the songs are beautiful. **

**I preferred that one to the first one, but this remains my personal opinion. However, I was slightly ... frustrated that the parents' story was not completely addressed. Also, I wrote this little story about them. I write very often, but I never show what I write, I keep my stories for myself and I read them when I wish. But I thought maybe you were just as frustrated as me, so I decided to post my story here to share with everyone who wants to read it. **

**I warn you that I am French, so English is not my first language and it is very probable that I made mistakes. Do not blame me. You can and I encourage you to write a review, just to say what you think of my story or to give me advice. **

**One last thing, I do not know if this story will have a sequel or not, I write for pleasure only.**

**The characters do not belong to me, just like the songs, I'm just taking over the story that has already been created.**

**Thank you so much. Have a good read if I have not lost you with my speech already.**

Chapitre 1 :

Heavy flakes of snow were falling from the sky, covering the kingdom of Arendelle with a thick white coat. Few children were playing cheerfully in the snow under the watchful eyes of their mothers, who were carefully embroidering blankets while their fathers were cutting wood for the chemneys. The kingdom of Arendelle was known for its particularly cold and harsh winters, but the happiness felt by every citizen warmed the Fjord with comforting warmth. Children's laughs were rising in the air, houses were lit by the fires that could be seen crackling softly through the windows. King Agnarr, straddling his faithful steed, accompanied by the chief of his personal guard, gave a benevolent look at his subjects, who cheered him heartily. The kingdom was relatively small, the inhabitants were very close together and the king, very close to the people who had an unchanging respect and love for him.

But at the end of this winter day, the king needed to be alone. He turned slightly to the head of his guard, a tall brown-haired man with brown eyes who looked suspiciously all around him.

_ Thanks Knut, I will continue the road alone from now on.

Captain Knut tensed, suspicious. The safety of the king was his first concern. His parents were dead, he had no brother, no sister even less an uncle or an aunt, he was the last member of the royal family. If ever something happened to him, another dynasty would have ascend the throne, agitation and trouble would take over the kingdom fur sure.

_ Are you sure this is a good idea, Your Majesty ?

The king gave him a reassuring look, and without an answer, he left the group on a small path that climbed to the forest. He felt the captain's look on him, begging for a turn, but he did not do anything about it. His horse took a good walk on a small path lined with trees covered with snow. He was ecstatic for a moment in front of the beauty of the place. When he moved away from the castle, he often realized how heavy the burden of power could be, he sometimes forgot to enjoy life as he should. The death of his parents followed by his accession to the throne when he was only thirteen had quickly made him mature. After a few years in power, he had hardened, he had learned to manage and administer his kingdom, concluding important commercial markets. His old preceptors praised the little boy they had raised to be a monarch.

However, there was still a problem, he had just turned twenty-two, and the name of no fiancée had come out of the long meetings that had often taken place at the castle to decide which woman would be fit to be queen. His advisers continually assured him that it was essential that he had an heir, in order to sustain his dynasty and bring some stability to his power. Of course, a happy man in his marriage, having beautiful children capable of carrying the burden of power, was a more respected monarch, which was essential, especially because of his age. Youth rarely show wisdom. It was what all the inhabitants of the kingdom of Arendelle had whispered on the day of his coronation, but to their greatest surprise, Agnarr had acted like a great king. After all, he had been roughed by his father, strict and cold, who did not particularly like him. He had trained a thousand times in the exercise of power at his side and although he had some difficulties at first, he quickly understood what a king's duty was. After all, he had it in his blood.

As he walked, a calm and gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts.

_Where the north wind meets the sea__  
__There's a river full of memory__  
__Sleep, my darling, safe and sound__  
__For in this river all is found_

Intrigued and fascinated by the beautiful voice that sang softly. He got off his horse, tied it to a tree and walked silently towards the origin of the voice. With a gesture of his hand, he cleared a few branches of trees that hindered his passage and came out on a small clearing, surrounded by the woods. He stopped short, a young woman sitting back to him at the edge of a partly frozen river. Without noticing the newcomer, the young woman began to sing again, in the same enchanting voice that could have charmed the coldest of hearts.

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?

Agnarr leaned against the trunk of a tree and continued to listen to the young woman who did not know she had an audience. The king closed his eyes, bewitched by the sweetness of that voice.

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

When the song stopped, calm returned to the clearing, Agnarr opened his eyes to fall on the young woman, still sitting back to him, who had not moved. Silently, he approached her and whispered in a voice as soft as possible, so as not to scare her.

_ It was beautiful, Iduna.

The young woman turned with a start. He observed the beautiful face he knew by heart. He missed her.

She glared at the king when she recognized him.

_ Your Majesty, she said, standing up.

_ Since when do you call me by my title?

_ Since you prefer the company of Miss Claire, perhaps.

His voice was cold, emotionless. Iduna and Agnarr knew each other well, they had spent all their childhood together, they were the best-friends of the world. But time had finally separated them. Agnarr had been forced to devote himself to his job and Iduna had had to give up their exclusive relationship. They had continued to see each other, but less often than before, Iduna had met other young people, and she had met Jörg, a boy of her age. He was very kind and Iduna was badly in need of a shoulder to rely on now that Agnarr was no longer there for that. She had spoken of her companion to the king who had congratulated her and had broken the contact just after, withour any reason. Iduna had learned a few days later that he had met Mademoiselle Claire, a young French aristocrat with a rather sulphurous reputation, with whom he immediately befriend. She was now staying at the castle, with Agnarr, and many whispered that she would soon be the queen.

The two young people had ended their relationship. Which unconsciously made them both suffer terribly.

_ I did not try to avoid you, said the king, I have less time to devote to my personal life, that's all. Claire has nothing to do with all this.

He detailed for a moment the frail young woman. She had not changed, she was still so beautiful, so bright. He scowled.

_ In that case, good afternoon, Your Majesty, she said moving away.

He caught her quickly, surprised.

_ But Iduna ! It's been weeks since we've seen each other and you're leaving like this?

The young brunette looked at him.

_ I have nothing more to say, Majesty.

_ Stop with this title !

Anger was slowly but surely rising at Agnarr's. He was a man with a fiery nature, he could get angry quickly enough and had a hard time getting calm. Only Iduna had the power to appease his fiery temperament. The young woman was far from aggressive or rebellious, she was calm, almost introverted, she hated conflict that she fled at all costs. But today, she was really and deeply upset by her friend. Her best closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_ What have I done for you to behave in this way?

The young woman let out a sarcastic laugh, but her eyes glittered with sadness.

_ _What did you do ?_

The king did not answer. He waited, his hands outstretched towards her in a silent supplication. The young woman ignored him, indifferent, like he did with her for several weeks. What did he hope? That she throws herself into his arms? She sighed wearily and turned to him a cold look.

_ It does not matter anymore.

He frowned , feeling the problems coming. What did she mean?

_ Jörg is going to leave Arendelle ...

Agnarr suppressed a satisfied smile. Jörg had been Iduna's companion for over two months, he was cutting ice to sell to other countries. Agnarr did not appreciate this man. He had never met him yet. But when Iduna had talked to him about her beautiful ice cutter, he immediately hated him.

Seeing his smile delighted, Iduna dropped her bomb.

_ And he wishes me to leave with him.

The king tensed, his fists clenched, a veil of fury darkened his beautiful green eyes.

_ That's out of the question," he barked.

Iduna tensed in her turn, irritated by the reaction of her sovereign.

_ I do not think I asked for your agreement ...

_ And you do not have it ! he said between his clenched teeth.

Images of Iduna leaving Arendelle on a boat, hanging on Jörg's arm, invaded his mind. He saw red. It was _his_ Iduna. She was _his_.

_ You do not have the right ! She said with affront.

_ Sorry ? He said in a dangerously calm tone.

Iduna faced him, not at all impressed by the king's fury. Even if she did not confess it to the king, Iduna did not really want to leave either, Jörg had made this proposal a few days ago and she still hadn't made her decision.

_ You have no right ! she continued. First you ignore me for almost two months without any reason, and then you prevent me from living my life. What do you want from me ? You may be the king but you have no right to stop me from living my own life !

The king stayed silent. Only few people had spoken to him that way. Maybe that was one of the reasons he loved the young woman so much. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage that was rising dangerously inside him. At that moment, he could have killed Jörg. He had always been jealous of the relationship between Iduna and Agnarr. Little by little, without her realizing it, he had pushed her away from the king and now he even wished to take her away from the kingdom.

_ He manipulates you ... he finally let go after an unsustainable silence.

Iduna stood up, stiff as justice.

_ I do not allow you to talk about my companion like that.

Insensitive to his words, Agnarr continued.

_ He is jealous of our relationship. He wants to take you away from me.

The young woman choked with indignation.

_ I could say the same thing about your dear _Mademoiselle Claire_.

Her blue eyes shone with rage, but Agnarr knew her better than anyone, he saw the point of sadness in his eyes. He frowned. Was she ... jealous?

_ Do not put Claire into that, what do you have against her?

Once again, Iduna let out a small laugh. She plunged her blue eyes into the king's, and spoke with great frankness.

_ No one appreciates your companion, Your Majesty. The whole kingdom is eager for her to leave Arendelle. Her sulphurous reputation doesn't please anyone here, you apart.

Agnarr gasped, shocked. So Claire had already made a name for herself ? He sighed. Claire was charming, but she could be very sticky, sometimes, and very annoying.

_ I don't know what you're talking about, Iduna, but I find it very childish that you behaved this way.

Stretched like a bow, the young woman bows angrily and leaves the clearing without Agarr trying to catch her. As soon as she disappeared behind the trees, the king finally calmed down, he inhaled slowly, thinking about what had happened. Iduna wanted to leave, she wanted to follow this man. At that moment, the desire to kill Jörg was big. Agnarr was not a very violent man by nature, his role as king had taught him diplomacy and exchange, rather than weapons. But Agnarr had also done the army, he had been there as a soldier, he was still training regularly so as not to lose what had been taught to him, and he could sometimes be impulsive when he was upset. And at this moment, he was more than upset. He walked towards his horse, thinking back to their discussion. Why did he care so much about Iduna? It was his best friend, certainly, but there was Claire now and it was normal that as they were growing up, their paths separate. But to see Iduna in this clearing had made him feel like a shock. He was lost. He had never been ecstatic at Claire's beauty. He found her quiet pretty the first time he met her at the castle, but after that, he didn't longer payed attention to her "beauty". While with Iduna, every time he saw her, he could not help but rave about her, she looked so beautiful, so fresh ... He shook his head to chase away his thoughts. He loved Claire. Iduna was his friend. Friends were supposed to support each other. So why did he want her to stay with him at all costs? Tormented, he slowly joined the castle, not knowing how to interpret everything he felt. But in any case, one thing was sure : he did not want her to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Iduna was sitting quietly on the sofa in her little house. A book on her lap, she was reading the new book she had just bought. She liked reading a lot, it was her favorite hobby. During summer, she would spent hours sitting under a tree, leaning against Agnarr, reading a book he had brought from the castle library. Agnarr liked to read, too, but he didn't always have the time, during the long afternoons she spent reading against him, he brought important files that he read before the next council of ministers. She jumped when a few taps were knocked on her door. She was very surprised when she opened the door to find a uniformed Arendelle guard. She straightened up and arranged her hair a little.

_ The King wishes to see you, Miss, as soon as possible.

_ Good, thanks.

She closed the door while the guard was already moving towards the castle. She arranged her hair and her dress and then left her house. What did he want ? Officially ban her from leaving? She sighed. As soon as she reached the gates of the castle, the guards, who had probably been informed, opened her immediately. But, to her surprise, the butler did not take her to the throne room, he took her into a small room. The young woman wrinkled her blue eyes as Agnarr stood in front of the fireplace, his back to her, staring at the flames that were crackling in the fireplace. Without a comment, the butler withdrew, closing the door behind him. Alone with the king, Iduna lowered her head, embarrassed. Their last conversation was three days ago and it didn't go particularly well.

_ Thank you for coming, said the young man without looking back.

He didn't seem to be mad at her anymore. Iduna calmed down.

_ Our last conversation …

_ Was a terrible mistake, he cut heroff, I should never have talked to you like I did. Excuse me.

Iduna opened wide eyes surprised. She knew qu'Agnarr assumed his mistakes, but from there he apologizes. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She continued to fix her hands. Agnarr finally turned away from the flames to fix his gaze on her. He had thought a lot since their previous conversation. He hated when they quarreled, he liked to make her happy, make her smile, laugh, see that little burst of joy shine in her eyes.

_ I only want your happiness, Iduna, but to know you away from me…

He could not hold her back, he was not allowed to. But she would miss him terribly.

_ I can't stop you from leaving, I just hope this idiot will make you happy.

Iduna had a poor smile. Was she really happy with Jörg? Horrified, she immediately dismissed this thought from her mind. Of course she was happy with him, as Agnarr was with Claire. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

_ I hate when we fight, she said weakly.

_ I hate the idea that you're far from me.

Iduna opened her eyes and stared at the king. He gazed at her. She was so precious to him, so dear to his heart. His shoulders lowered and he sighed.

_ If you leave, I'm nothing, I have no one left.

Iduna recoiled, struck by his words. His voice had been a whisper, a barely audible confession. He looked like a little boy, lost in the dark. She dipped her eyes into Agnarr's, and took a deep breath. She couldn't survive without him either. He knew her better than anyone, he had always been there. His eyes filled with tears.

_ A-Agnarr, she murmured as she approached him quickly.

The king didn't think, he put his arms around her and surrounded her in a desperate embrace, his nose buried in the young woman's hair. Pressed against his powerful torso, Iduna strongly inspired his woody parfum she had always loved. A few minutes passed before she dared to break the silence.

_ I don't intend to leave Arendelle ...

Agnarr stared at her, bewildered, unable to believe she was finally going to stay with him. Then he frowned. _ But ... and Jörg, will he stay here too ? The young woman shook her head.

_ No, he's leaving in three days. We are not together anymore.

The king drew back, speechless. Jörg was leaving ! Without her ! He stopped jumping for joy and pulled the young woman into a poignant embrace. When he recovered himself, a few minutes later, the embarrassment made room again between the two young people. What happened to them? They had never been embarrassed when they have been together before. And today, things seemed different. They had grown up, matured, they were no longer young teenagers who would run after each other, laughing happily. They had become adults and their friendly relationship seemed to give way to a new feeling. The king looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the young woman, she was so beautiful, so delicate, a flower among the flowers, an angel among the angels. And it was at that moment that he realized. He was very fond of Claire, but he loved Iduna. He imagined for a moment life at her side, she would be his wife, the mother of his children. He had a smug smile that made the young woman frown.

_ What is it, Agnarr ?

He shook his head and smiled again at the young woman. His eyes shone with mischief, of course, but also with something else that Iduna could not identify.

_ You are so beautiful.

Iduna opened her eyes, surprised by this unexpected confession, then she blushed furiously, bowing her head, embarrassed. Agnarr placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head so that their eyes met.

_ Don't be embarrassed, Iduna, it's the truth.

Iduna blushes again.

_ Well, it's the first time you tell me that. Agnarr shook his head, half serious, half amused.

_ I've made a lot of mistakes.

Neither of them dared to speak. They stared at each other for a long time, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Agnarr's unexpected compliment had troubled their already tormented minds. Iduna didn't know what to think anymore. She was looking at Agnarr, indecisive. He had told her she was pretty, for the first time since the beginning of their friendship. What did that mean? Seeing her confusion, Agnarr pulled her into a new embrace, closer, more intimate. The young woman's heart missed several beats. She felt so good in his arms, protected, safe. She took a deep breath. Things might have been different between them. She began to imagine what life would have been like with the handsome young man. He would have been her husband, the father of her children. She pursed her lips, suddenly caught up in the reality. He was with Claire, rumors even said they were getting married. What was she compared to a beautiful French aristocrat?

Agnarr's voice made her suddenly come out of his thoughts.

_Iduna ... I think I can't be just your friend ...

Iduna lowered her head and leaned her forehead against the king's muscular chest.

_ Things could have been different between us, if Jörg and Claire had not been there.

Agnarr sat up.

_ Jörg is gone!

_ But not Claire.

Resigned, the young woman sighed long. She loved him. More than she had ever loved anyone. More than Jörg. He was different from other men, he was just and upright, honest and loyal. He had values, the sense of duty, justice, promises. Claire was a very lucky woman and Iduna realized how jealous she was.

_ Let me prove to you that our relationship can go much further, Iduna.

Her brain was going around in circles, she didn't know what to say. She wanted nothing more than to be loved by a man like him but, again, he already had someone in his life. Agnarr could no longer think, he stared at the young woman's tempting ips tempting lips of who seemed to taunt him. He leaned softly over her to kiss her tender pink mouth, the young woman closed her eyes, ready to let herself go in the arms of the one who had been her best friend, when the door of the living room flew opened to let in a tall blonde woman, red of rage.

_ What's going on here? Yelled the woman at Agnarr and Iduna, nearly kissing.

Agnarr straightened up, rather angry at being interrupted as he prepared to take the first step. Mortified, Iduna shifted sharply from the king and lowered her head again, not daring to meet the furious gaze of the French woman.

_ How dare you ? Seduce the king to satisfy your interests, what impudence! You are just a little bitch !

Hurt, Iduna recoiled and guilt invaded her. She had almost kissed a man already engaged with another woman. It went against all the values that had been inculcated to her. But the king didn't seem to feel guilty, he was rather angry. He rose to his full height and glared at Claire.

_ I forbid you to speak to her like that !

Claire drew back, offended.

_ Because now you even defend the whores in heat?

Iduna received the shock, tears in her eyes. Claire was right. Could she blame her ? She was in a relationship with Agnarr, it was obvious that she would be furious. She didn't dare raise her head, humiliated. She felt the king boiling at her side. His role as king had taught him not to get carried away by anger, but if there was one thing he was sensitive to, it was Iduna. Absolutely _no one_ had the right to hurt her, both physically and mentally. Then he turned to Iduna, a benevolent smile on his lips. His heart squeezed when he saw her, her eyes shining, her frail shoulders arched by the sadness she felt. Agnarr knew her by heart, he knew very well that she felt guilty. They had not kissed, certainly, but if Claire had not arrived, he would surely have done. A few minutes ago, he had the impression that the young woman was finally letting herself go but Claire had ruined everything. The lead he had taken on his relationship with Iduna evaporated in a matter of seconds. He sighed briefly hugged the young woman. .

_ You _are not_ guilty of what just happened " he murmured in his ear.

Claire stamped with anger behind them, mad with jealousy. Agnarr paid no attention to her, he kissed Iduna's forehead briefly and tenderly and led her to the door he opened, revealing Kai, the butler, who was waiting with firm feet.

_ Come back tomorrow at the same time, Iduna, I think we need to have another conversation.

The young woman nodded, still dumb and followed Kai meekly. Her mind clouded, she tried to take stock of what had just happened. She loved Agnarr, more than anything. But he was king, she was only a villager. He was in a relationship, with someone of his rank, and more. Their relationship was doomed to fail, it was certain. She could hardly hold back the tears that threatened to run down her pale cheeks. Kai looked at her with compassion. He had heard what Claire had said and he was sorry for her. He knew Iduna, she had grown up with Agnarr, he knew she was full of qualities. The fact that the king was infatuated with her was not surprising, many men had already succumbed to her delicate charm. She didn't deserve her insults. She was so sweet, so kind, so fragile. The perfect opposite of Claire.

_ Don't worry, Miss, it will work out soon.

Iduna looked at him with a look both surprised and questioning.

_ Mademoiselle Claire will return to France shortly, I am sure.

Iduna did not know what to say. She sincerely hoped that the butler was right.

_ As for the king, I know him well enough to know that he's loyal. And I think you are aware of that too.

_ I hope you are right, Sir.

_ Call me Kai, please.

They finally reached the doors of the castle. Hesitantly, Iduna turned one last time to the butler who gave her a look full of determination.

_ Be patient, things will work out.

She nodded and walked away, pensive. Agnarr, on his side, watched her go away with irritation through the window. Claire had ruined everything. But could he blame her ? She was his companion, after all. She had every reason in the world to be angry. He turned around and displayed a terribly serious face. Claire had her fists clenched in rage, she stared at the king with a look full of animosity. As she was about to speak, the king took her by surprise.

_ I'm sorry for not being honest with you, Claire.

The blonde closed her mouth, surprised. It wasn't _at all_ what she expected. She thought he would deny, that he would say she was wrong. However, she was not ready to give up.

_ What exactly is happening between you and her?

The king inhaled deeply. He did not want to lie, he had enough.

_ I love her.

Shocked by his words, Claire gaped.

_ Sorry ?

_ I love her.

She laughed badly and her face was deformed, marked by rage.

_ Really ? Are you in love with her? This ... this poor little silly?

The king stood up, offended. She was angry at him, he had no problem with that, but she was not allowed to attack Iduna.

_ Don't mix her with that. You have no right to insult her. I fell in love with Iduna, irrevocably. Our relationship cann't continue. I'm sorry.

Claire threw herself on him, mad with rage. She tried to shake him to make him come to his senses, but the king didn't move, much heavier than her.

_ NO WAY ! I FORBID YOU TO END OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Agnarr grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down. He was sorry to make her suffer, she didn't deserve it, but it would be even worse to continue being with her while he was thinking about another woman.

_ Staying with you while I love another would be worse, Claire.

_ NO ! NO ! I HAVE TO BECOME QUEEN! YOU MUST MARRY ME, I WAS BORN TO RULE A COUNTRY !

The king opened his eyes wide, surprised by her words. She wanted to become queen ! That was the reason she was here ! She wanted to become queen ! All this time she had only seen him as the means to gain power. He tried to quell the rage that was seizing him.

_ You lied to me ! You are here only for power !

Claire had nothing left of the beautiful young French woman. Her real face of a hypocritical woman was surfacing. She didn't dismount.

_ But I do like you ! We could be great rulers. Don't ruin all of this for a hussy !

It was too much for Agnarr. He grabbed Claire's arm tightly but not hurting her and dragged her outside the room. Kai opened his eyes wide when he saw his king coming to him angrily, Claire at his side. Without looking at his companion, the king addressed his butler in a cold voice.

_ Mademoiselle Claire will leave us tomorrow at the first hour, please help her to collect her things.

Although surprised, Kai bowed and repressed a victorious smile. She was leaving ! Finally ! He hated this young woman who acted like someone she was not. Nobody liked her . Only the king seemed to find her qualities. But he had finally realized his mistake and Kai now hoped he would make _**the right choice.**_


End file.
